April Fools'
by shipfiend
Summary: In honor of April Fools' Day, April 1st, I give you a ZoNa ONE SHOT. Jokes on you, cause you'll want more...but I guess that's more sad than funny:P


Had an idea and went with it, all credit goes to Oda for characters and ( originals/9a/fb/4b/9afb4bb3f2f7394ff05856bcd68cd0d1) for the image. All creativity and need to get it out there goes to me:)

* * *

"Zoro, where is all the toothpaste?"

Zoro groaned from the bed, "What?"

"I said, 'where is the toothpaste?'"

He sat up and yawned, "In the cabinet."

"No. There's nothing in here."

"Oh?" He sounded unsurprised.

"Zoro! I don't have time for this! I have a meeting at 9 AM!"

Nami stuck her head out of the bathroom door and stared at her boyfriend while she brushed her long wavy hair furiously. Zoro rubbed his eye and looked at her as she took her signature annoyed pose, hands on her hips and pout firmly set. "Nami, what are you talking about?"

Nami ran to the bed and jumped onto him, making him exhale loudly and forcefully, even with the comforter between them. "Zoro! I have _work_ , I need to _go_."

He stopped her hands from smacking his bare chest and pulled her into a hug. "Go where? It's Saturday!"

Nami stopped wiggling to look at the clock on the dresser. "Wait? But the clock..." she turned and looked at the calendar, "and everything else says Monday..."

"April 3rd. But yesterday was..." He let the statement hang as if she was a child and needed to be taught her days of the week.

"March 31st", she responded, utterly confused.

Nami turned back to Zoro to watch him grin smugly. "April Fools'!"

Nami squeezed his face with one hand while she pinched his sides with another, "You idiot! I could have slept in!"

He rolled them so that he was on top of her, comforter wrapping her tightly and pinning her to the bed. "There is no reason we can't stay in bed."

He kissed her neck and she giggled. "Zoro, stop! You haven't brushed your teeth."

"So?" He smiled against her skin.

"You hid all the toothpaste, reset the clocks, _and_ changed our calendar for a prank?"

He moved to bite her ear. "Gotcha."

Nami flicked his pierced ear. "You got _nothing_ , you jerk."

" _Really?_ " His hand found her knee and slid up her leg to her cotton pajama shorts.

She attempted to curl up into a ball, but only managed to have him between her legs. " _Yeah, really!_ You think you can trick me and then just have your way?"

He stretched his hand above her head to fumble under his pillow. "Maybe. Maybe I'm not done."

Nami held his face and looked at him, his one eye trained on her while his free hand cupped her chin and pulled her into a gentle kiss. It was her turn to smile mid-kiss, "So, what else have you planned, Mr. Joker?"

"Marry me." He did not laugh nor look away. He did not distract himself with her body so he wouldn't have to look at her face. Nami may have preferred that, but she faced the man she loved head on, eyes darting around his hard tanned face to see any hint of falsehood.

"Is this a joke?" She spoke quietly, the whisper barely leaving her body as she held onto the reality that a man who never once dreamed of a relationship nor marriage now fully participated _or wanted to_ participate in both.

Zoro spoke seriously, his face firm and his voice even. "Be my wife."

Nami knew her blush was strong, knew that his forward nature, common to his personality and to the bedroom now crossed into the unfamiliar territory of being vulnerable.

She caught the word in her mouth, having to take a breath before, "No."

He began to move off her as he knitted his brows and wondered if she meant he needed to be on his knees and beg. However, a kiss held him to her, as her hand snaked its way up to meet his own under the pillow where the tiny velvet box hid.

"April Fools'." She whispered into their kiss before opening her mouth fearlessly and pulling him in.

"Damn it", he exhaled in quick breaths between their exchanges, "You got me."

She laughed as he threw the comforter over himself and laid his body flush against her own.

" _Now_ will you tell me where the toothpaste is?"

They laughed underneath the sheets, where he slipped the ring onto her finger.


End file.
